


Reaped - A Hunger Games FanFiction

by CarrotSpace



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: 42 Hunger Games, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotSpace/pseuds/CarrotSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every inch of me is covered in sweat. My knees are shaking as I make my way to the stage. No, I can not let my fear show, the other tributes will see this and target me first. I have to keep my head high.</p>
<p>This is a Hunger Games FanFiction, from the point of view of Dalia Jahne, a fifteen year old girl from District 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlollyshipperalltheway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/gifts).



Today is the reaping. I'm terrified. With only 500 eligible kids in our group, and me with 22 entries, Ive got a pretty good chance of being chosen.   
But that cant happen, after my mom turned to alcohol, my dad has to work all the time to support her, Jax, my brother, and me. This leaves me to cook and take care of Jax and Mom during the day.  
"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen, to the reaping of the 42nd Hunger Games!" Vita Tally says with her obnoxious voice. This year she is dressed in a bright purple outfit with glowing yellow flowers. This is very popular fashion in the capitol though, along with children fighting to the death.  
While Vita gives us the endless pre-games speech my mind wanders. What if I do get chosen. What will Jax do? I glance over at him, he is distracted by a near by bird, carefree as always. And Dad, his head high, hiding his fear. Then there's Mom, leaning on Dad, hungover as usual.   
"Ladies first!" Vita declares as she dips her hand into the bowl, fingers searching for a name to be unlucky enough to be chosen. "Dalia Jahne!" her voice is projected into the microphone, loud enough for all to hear. A peacekeeper motions for me to approach the stage.  
Every inch of me is covered in sweat. My knees are shaking as I make my way to the stage. No, I can not let my fear show, the other tributes will see this and target me first. I have to keep my head high.  
When I get up on the stage, I see my district, staring back at me. In the back I see my family. Jax is still staring at that tree, too innocent to know what is happening. My dad has his head bowed, and I see a tear streaking across his face. My mom is passed out, lying on the ground all the dignity she ever had, gone.   
"And now the gentlemen!" Vita announces, too exited for the event. Her hand reaches into the bowl, getting one at the very bottom. "Atticus Fere!"   
And that's when my heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Atticus, no, anyone but him. He cant die.  
I see his hand shaking and his knees threatening to give up on him. As he reaches the stage he climbs up the stairs, all of his weight leaning on the railing. He takes his time on his way to the stage, collecting himself.  
Once he reaches the stage, Vita motions for us to shake hands, and when we do, I feel sparks. We hold eye contact for, what feels like a long time, until we are escorted into rooms to say goodbye to family.  
I sit alone in the room until I hear a loud rapping on the door. A peacekeeper peeks in and yells at me in a raspy voice, "You've got three minutes."  
My family suddenly storms in and smothers me in hugs. Jax finally caught on and he starts sobbing when he sees me. They didn't even bother to bring my mom in, she hasn't been a big part of my life this year.  
After what feels like only seconds of weeping, hugging and consoling each other, a peacekeeper barges in, beckoning my family to leave. That's the last time I'll ever see them, I think to my self, when I suddenly break down in tears.  
After a few seconds curled up in a ball on the floor, my body shaking heavily, someone sneaks in the door.   
Atticus.  
Breaking the rules as always, this time to see me.  
"Hey." He says softly.  
I bolt up, embarrassed to have him see me like this. He must have read my facial expression because, seconds later he says, "Dont be embaressed, I was doing the same thing back in my room." His face shows hints of a smile and I giggle a little.  
"Are you doing alright?" He asks me.  
"Other than the lying on the floor thing, yeah." I lie.  
He seems to know I'm lying because he counters with, "Sure. That's right."  
I quickly change the subject from my sobbing mess to him. "How are you?" I ask, trying to be polite.   
"Fine" He says looking at his feet, when I start to see a blush appear on his face.   
I only begin to wonder when he quickly says, "I should go." and slips out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup?


End file.
